


Loving a Demon

by flareonfury



Series: Five Times Chloe Sullivan Fell In Love [3]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Community: 5_times, Community: xoverland, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe fell in love with a Demon. (Set in Supernatural's S5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published to LJ on October 7, 2010. 
> 
> First time writing Chloe/Crowley.... Chlowley? Crowloe? I like the idea of Chloe and Crowley teaming up... Too bad the pairing never quite took off. :(

He was a lot more different than anyone one else I ever had a romantic relationship with… but then he is a demon, after all. And falling in love with him? Well, it didn’t really happen all that fast.

“What the hell are you?” I screamed, staring up at the large beast – something that I had never seen in life before… You would think only something like that would be seen in nightmares or horror flicks. The teeth looked as jagged, sharp, and large like a T-Rex, the claws looked even sharper and larger if that was possible, and the body towered over her… The fur was pitch black and the eyes… blood red.

“Ah, so it is true. You are different.” The voice tore my attention from the beast and toward the man that stood beside it. He was smirking and looked as if he had won a million dollars. He didn’t seem surprised that there was the large beast beside him. No fear, no emotion besides what I think was amusement.

Why does this stuff always happen to me? I can’t ever have a normal day, could I?

“Who are you?” The beast, surprisingly settled down beside the man, but I knew it was completely aware of everything around it… and that’s when I realized it was the man that would be the one who would either send it kill me or keep it from me.

“You can call me Crowley.” That was something I hadn’t expected… and I blame what happened next on my horrible instincts and the fact I was clearly losing my mind.

I laughed… not just a chuckle – a full blown laugh that made my eyes tear up and my chest constrict as it tried to breath. I seriously have no idea why I had the sudden urge to laugh then. Maybe my fear of dying was bringing on insanity.

After a few minutes I realized I wasn’t being attacked by the beast nor had the man said anything else, but as I stared at him – I saw that he was clearly amused. It was odd, seeing him like that. He didn’t seem like the person who would have a sincere smile on his face at all.

“What do you want?” The question tore out of my lips when I managed to get control over my laughter, it caused his smile to return to its smirk. Yup, that seemed more natural.

“I want you, Chloe Sullivan.”

And that was the start of our partnership… you would be amazed to realize that Crowley isn’t so bad most of the time. I mean yeah he’s a demon, but well, he is in a league all his own.

**THE END.**


End file.
